


Day 4: Spitroasting

by CasualCazz



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Anal, Multi, NSFW, Poly Relationship, Smut, Spit-roasting, Threesome, Underfell Grillby (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualCazz/pseuds/CasualCazz
Summary: Papyrus and Grillby get lost on their way home, so they go inside a bar to ask for directions. When purple fire elemental bartender starts flirting with Papyrus, Grillby loses it.





	Day 4: Spitroasting

**Author's Note:**

> I took a 500 word detour establish a healthy relationship because i'm a sucker for those.

Grillby shivers as the winter chill whistles past him, the flames on his head swaying with it. He hugs his beige trenchcoat and stuffs his gloved hand into his pocket, while holding his skeleton boyfriend’s hand with the other. People assume that just because he was a fire elemental, Grillby doesn’t get cold, but they couldn’t be more wrong. Sure, he does have a higher tolerance, and his body heat can keep others warm, but he too is at the mercy of the unforgiving cold. Though it might not just be cold that’s making him cranky. **  
**

Right beside him, his boyfriend Papyrus, skips along happily, humming an off tune song. He doesn’t seem bothered by the dark streets looming in front of him, with the flickering street lights and the ever present rancid smell of sewage. As the two of them walk down the streets, there are no signs of life, but that didn’t ease Grillby any less. His eyes dart around, alert for any signs of an attack.

“Ah, maybe we could try taking an alternative route, my dear?” Grillby slows down his steps, “This part of town isn’t exactly….safe.”

“This doesn’t frighten the Great Papyrus!” the skeleton boasts proudly, “I will always protect my datemate! But if you are not okay, we can turn back.”

Grillby sighs, shakes his head, and continues along the path. He trusts Papyrus, and he tired of walking anyway. The sooner they get home, the better. He knows that his boyfriend isn’t naive enough to not understand the potential danger that they could be in, but he always saw the good in people, and believed that he could help them change if needed. As much as Grillby loved this about him, it still doesn’t help his anxiety. Suddenly, Papyrus stops in his tracks, and looks around with worried glances.

“What? What is it?” Grillby asks.

The skeleton turns to the elemental with a nervous smile, “I think….we’re lost.”

“What?! Papyrus!” Grillby exclaims.

“I’m sorry! I suppose I don’t know this shortcut as well as I thought,” he frowns, then spots a well lit building across the street, “Maybe we could go inside there and ask for some directions!”

It wasn’t like Grillby has any choice anyway. He shrugs and lets Papyrus lead the way. The two of them enter building, which turned out to be a dark, chilly bar. Grillby found it ironic that it was the mirror opposite of his own establishment. While his restaurant is purposely warm, with inviting cedarwood walls, and light jazz, this place is plated with hard steel, strobing lights, and annoying dubstep. Behind the bar, another fire elemental, with purple flames, attend to his various customers. Patrons stare at Grillby and Papyrus, with hungry, curious eyes, and a few disturbing winks, but Papyrus doesn’t seem to mind. He ignores them as he takes Grillby’s hand approaches the bartender.

“Hi!” the skeleton greets.

The bartender turns his way, and licks his mouth. He leans forward and lays his elbow on the counter, “Hey there, handsome. What can I get ya?”

“Oh! Nothing, my partner and I just need directions to the main street!” Papyrus says.

The bartender glances at Grillby without interest, and returns his attention to the skeleton, “How about I give you directions to my bedroom instead?”

A surge of protectiveness courses through his body, and he pushes his boyfriend behind him, “That won’t be necessary. We just need to get home.”  

The bartender arches an eyebrow then leans back. He grabs a random glass and cleans it, “Nothing here is free, Stick. Not even directions.”

Grillby huffs in frustration and pulls out his wallet, then tosses a wad of bills on the counter, but the other flame man just shakes his head.

“I don’t want your money,” he nods over to Papyrus, “I want that cute little ass. I bet it’s reeeaaaal tight.”

Grillby snarls in disgust and turns away. He grabs his boyfriend’s arms without sparing a second glance at the bartender, “Come on, Paps. We’ll find our own way back,”

Papyrus frowns, his eyes darting between the two flame men. He lets himself be dragged away, but before they could reach the door, the owner of the bar licks his mouth seductively, and Papyrus just breaks.

“Wait!” he stops immediately and furrows his bone brows. Guilts gnaws at his core, but he couldn’t hold it in anymore, “Grillby, you are an exceptional datemate and I love being with you… but our sex life is boring!”

The flame man freezes, and the heat rises in his cheeks even more as he tries to process what his boyfriend just said. All around them, customers stare at the commotion and giggle, while the bartender chuckled loudly. He mutters under his breath;  something about noticing how pent up Papyrus is.

Grillby regains his composure and notices how dry his mouth is, “I’m sorry?”

Papyrus hesitates, but he continues, “You are an amazing lover, but I just want to spice things up sometimes! And this looks like the perfect opportunity!”

The flame man clenches his fists, and he could feel his heated body rising in temperature and turning a darker orange, “So you want to have sex… with someone else.”

The skeleton’s mouth trembles as tears pricks his eyes, but he stands firms on his position and nods.

Grillby snarls, ready to just grab his boyfriend by the arm and drag him home, so the two of them could have a lengthy discussion about their relationship, but looking at the bartender’s smugness, all he wanted to do was wipe it off his prick face and show him who Papyrus really belongs to.

So he grits his teeth and spits, “Fine.”

Papyrus blinks in surprise, “Wait, really?”

“Yes. But I have one condition. I will not be left out,” he forces the words out.

“That’s fine with me. Name’s Sparky by the way,” the bartender introduces himself and nods his head by the stairs, “Meet me upstairs. I’ll get someone to take over my shift for me.”

Grillby’s cheeks brightens from the scene they just made in public, but follows his enthusiastic boyfriend upstairs into Sparky’s loft. His nerves flares, as a guttral sting  twists his stomach, but he swallows apprehension to keep his pride. To calm himself down, he inspects his surroundings, and arches a brow at its pristine nature. The loft was bigger than he expected, with sleek, modern furniture, that he couldn’t afford on his own paycheck. While the kitchen and living room remained simple and minimalistic, aside from the 70” plasma tv and various gaming consoles, the bedroom area was something straight out of a hotel magazine. A fancy, white fur throw blanket drapes across black satin sheets and grey feather-stuffed pillows prop proudly in front of the cushioned headboard.

Papyrus squeals like a child and flings himself onto the bed, bouncing with its springy movements. His eyes twinkles like shining stars, and for a moment, Grillby’s tension drops, replaced with, what he realized was, unconditional tender love.

“You really want to do this?” he asks softly.

Papyrus stops jumping and stands in front of his boyfriend, cupping his face gently, “I do. But I value our relationship more, so if you don’t want to do this, we can leave right now.”

“But you said you wanted to improve our sex lives,” Grillby frowns.

Papyrus sighs, “Yes, I do, but it doesn’t have to be this. We can figure something else out, that would be right for the both of us.”

His heart skips a beat and he melts straight into his boyfriend’s arms, “That… really means a lot. I was scared. When you said that you wanted to try…. this, I thought it meant that you stopped loving me.”

The skeleton’s eye sockets widens and he shifts his grip to Grillby’s shoulder, squeezing it tightly, “No! Never! I love you, I really love you. I am so sorry for making you feel that way! I was so blinded by my own wants, that I never considered how you felt about it.”

“Papyrus…” with his heart swelling in his chest and unable to contain his pure adoration for his boyfriend, he leans forward and presses his lips against him, his hands wrapping around his waist, and pulls him closer til both of their bodies are inflamed with seismic passions.

The skeleton pushes his cool ecto-tongue into Grillby’s mouth while he unbuckles his belt. Papyrus moans as the warmth from his boyfriend’s hands grace near his pelvis and buckle closer into his, both of their erections rubbing on each other. Grillby shivers as his precum soaks through his slacks, igniting even more sensitivity on the tip of his cock. He moans Papyrus’s name under his breath, and he kisses him deeper, thrusting his tongue further inside and grips tightly onto Grillby’s shirt.

“Well, don’t start without me,” Sparky whistles and starts unbuttoning his shirt, “Lemme see what you got, sugar,”

Papyrus glances over at Grillby, waiting for his confirmation. The flame man only nods, with a small, reassuring smile and helps him slide of his shirt with swift movements. Sparky keeps his pants on, though his large bulge throbs through the material. He approaches the skeleton and nudges Grillby out of the way with a smirk, then slips his tongue inside Papyrus’s mouth. He moans as the bartender continues to rip off the skeleton’s pants, discarding them on the side, and allowing a glowing orange cock to fly free. Papyrus’s ecto flesh continues to expand around his pelvis, forming a juicy ecto bottom, enough to make Grillby’s mouth drool. Sparky smirks and gives it a firm slap before pushing him on the bed.

“Get on your knees,” he commands.

Obediently willing to please, Papyrus gets on all fours, and wiggles his butt in the air. Not one to turn down such an invitation, Sparky unbuckles his belt and pulls down his remaining clothes, and slides his turgid length over Papyrus’s asshole. The skeleton shivers in anticipation and his eyes trains on his adored lover. He extends his arms with a loving smile, inviting Grillby to join them. Preferring to keep his clothes on, the flame man simply unzips his pants, and blushes as his hard cock finally reaches its freedom. He glances over to the bartender, and couldn’t help but compare their sizes. Grillby tries his best to hide his disappointment, once he realizes how significantly smaller his is, but Papyrus doesn’t seem to notice or even mind.

Without hesitation, he takes him in his mouth, and Grillby flies to heaven. He forgets about Sparky, and focuses on how divine his boyfriend’s mouth feels, with his tongue running all over his shaft, and how he suckles at his head, like a baby drinking milk.  Grillby groans and buckles his hips, his head falling backwards as he runs his hot fingers over the skeleton’s skull. The tightness squeezes him deliciously, but as amazing as it was, he looks over at Sparky, and unwavering selfishness boils inside him. He wants more. Grillby thrusts slowly at first, allowing Papyrus to prepare for what’s coming, then picks up his pace, smirking at the bartender.

Sparky raises a brow, but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he drives his cock inside Papyrus’s tight ass, burying himself deep in one swift movement. The skeleton’s eyelights bulges wider and his screams are muffled by Grillby’s dick, but his entire body shakes from feeling so full. Papyrus’s noises vibrate off of Grillby’s tool, and he too moans at the sensations, huffing and sweating, even as he continues his thrusts. He then, just suddenly realized the power situation here. The more Sparky makes his boyfriend feel good, the more Grillby would feel good too.

Swallowing his pride, he moans desperately, “Please, Sparky. Fuck him good.”

The bartender chuckles, “Whatever you say, Stick.”

Sparky mercilessly pounds away at Papyrus’s ass and slaps his soft ecto flesh until it scars red. The skeleton, unable to hold himself back, thrashes and screams from the roughness, sending Grillby straight into vibration oblivion. He cries out his boyfriend’s name in need, with tears pricking his eyes. Sparky teases the two of them endlessly, slowing down his pace when he feels Papyrus getting close, then sharply returns to his impossible speed. Finally, he feels himself getting close, and leans forward laying his chest on Papyrus’s back, then reaches around him for his cock. The skeleton yelps at the contact, but Sparky doesn’t give him much time to respond. He viciously thrusts into the snug hole as he pumps Papyrus’s hard cock, until he grunts out his hot release, sending the skeleton into his own, writhering orgams, followed by Grillby’s torrent flowing down his boyfriend’s throat.

The three of them take a moment to breathe and the two flame elementals pull out of the skeleton’s holes, then collapse on top of each other immediately. Papyrus hums in contentment as he snuggles up closely to Grillby, a silent thank you for making him the happiest skeleton in the world. Purely satisfied himself, Grillby wraps his arms around his boyfriend and holds him, wondering how lucky he is to have someone as great as him. Sparky rolls over to his side, facing away from the other two, too exhausted to kick them out. He doesn’t like falling asleep right away, but even he had to admit that it was a pretty good fuck, the best that he had in a long time. As sleep overcomes him, he doesn’t notice himself shifting to his other side, and spooning the skeleton affectionately, undisturbed by his loud snores. Grillby smiles at the display and his heart warms once he realizes how nice the whole experience was. Looking over to Sparky, he sighs and takes his hands into his. What started off as a chance encounter, may grow into something more. And Grillby always has room in his heart for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my [ tumblr ](http://casualbones.tumblr.com)


End file.
